<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conocerte por completo by Anzuss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122206">Conocerte por completo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzuss/pseuds/Anzuss'>Anzuss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Esteem Issues, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzuss/pseuds/Anzuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso los mejores amigos tienen problemas con las conversaciones íntimas</p><p> </p><p>Traducción de To know you entirely</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll &amp; Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conocerte por completo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544514">To know you entirely</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzuss/pseuds/Anzuss">Anzuss</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(---) significa cambio de punto de vista</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Incluso los mejores amigos tienen problemas con las conversaciones íntimas </p><p>------</p><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese extraño cosquilleo dentro de su barriga, torciendo sus intestinos y haciéndolo sentir tan cálido. </p><p>Una sensación difícil de explicar pero no completamente nueva para Snufkin: lo había sentido antes, cuando discretamente unían sus manos mientras caminaban, o cuando susurraban secretos a los oídos del otro, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia pues esas cosas son normales cuando tienes un mejor amigo, y él, que nunca antes había tenido uno, culpaba a su falta de conocimiento sobre formar una amistad del poco conocimiento que tenía de esa sensación. Esa sensación, que últimamente lo obligaba a cubrir su rostro con su sombrero con mayor frecuencia y a tomar largas caminatas para aclarar su mente después de pasar un día con su amigo. </p><p>Supuso que así es como se espera que te sientas cuando tienes un buen amigo, y por eso lo mantuvo sepultado dentro de su siempre ocupado cerebro, debajo de tantos otros pensamientos más importantes como prestar atención a cada señal de posible peligro, ser cuidadoso de dónde pisa, llevar control de cuánta comida tiene para pasar el invierno, entre otros tantos más. </p><p>Pero ahora, en la comodidad y seguridad del valle Moomin, sin poder dormir y lejos de su pipa o cualquier otra cosa con la que entretener sus danzarines dedos, esa sensación mostraba ser mucho más molesta de lo que consideraba. </p><p><em>Una verdadera molestia</em>- Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño</p><p>Calmate, calmate- Recitó a sí mismo Snufkin, intentando calmar sus latidos galopando a mil metros por segundo, preocupado de que el ruido que hacían llegara a despertar a su amigo, que descansaba plácidamente a su lado después de una caminada en las Montañas Solitarias. </p><p>Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su cuello.</p><p>Pero no había forma de evitarlo, él únicamente poseía una sábana y el troll había empacado con tanta prisa que solamente había cargado una cuerda, su cuchillo y una pieza del pan favorito de Snufkin, tan emocionado por pasar los últimos días del otoño con su mejor amigo que incluso olvidó escribir una nota a sus padres. </p><p>Tampoco era inusual que durmieran de esa manera; siempre habían sido las circunstancias las que los habían obligado, fuera porque la cama de Moomin era muy pequeña o por el poco aislamiento térmico de la tienda de Snufkin, y lo que parecía ser una incómoda necesidad al principio pronto se volvió una experiencia agradable que nunca fallaba en hacerlo descansar como nunca y despertar lleno de energía. </p><p>Hoy estaba particularmente frío, Moomin había insistido en compartir la sábana a menos que quisiera que ambos se congelaran, y él realmente no deseaba hacerlo sentir mal rechazando su propuesta. Dormir afuera estaba descartado (también pensó en que solamente un tonto sacrifica comodidad cuando no hay necesidad, pero obviamente no lo admitiría) </p><p>Sin importar cuanto intentaba hacer razonar a sí mismo que permanecer dentro era lo mejor, ese irritante sentimiento le hacía considerar si, tal vez, era mejor idea dormir en el pasto frío. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera de cualquier forma, ya era un experto en malabarear con su abrigo para calentar sus dedos y pies entumecidos durante el invierno, pues cosas como esas son comunes cuando viajas usando las mismas ropas las cuatro estaciones, y, tan duro como sonaba, había aprendido que se debe sacrificar comodidad para satisfacer su deseo de explorar el mundo</p><p>Intentó hacer entender a su corazón inquieto que solamente dormían tan cerca por motivos razonables, y que esto ya lo habían hecho antes por lo que no había necesidad de entrar en pánico, y aún así no logró calmar sus latidos. </p><p>Tenía que arreglarlo pero dormir afuera no era una opción, no tenía nada con qué distraerse y salir a respirar aire fresco solamente era una solución temporal, porque cada vez que volvía a la casa de campaña su ritmo cardiaco se disparaba. </p><p>
  <em>Qué verdadera molestia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moomintroll, qué debo hacer…. </em>
</p><p>Snufkin sentía crecer la frustración en su interior, y, para empeorar las cosas, ahora escuchaba el incesante badumbadumbadum no solo en su pecho sino también en sus oidos, tan ruidoso que... </p><p><em>Espera un minuto, esos latidos no son míos</em> </p><p>Snufkin frunció. Si no fuera por su buen sentido del oído podría haber culpado de todo a su ruidoso corazón, pero no, esos latidos eran indiscutiblemente distintos. </p><p>Su ritmo cardiaco era corto y vigoroso, como caminar sobre las hojas secas de los senderos que conoce con tanta exactitud… los otros latidos cercanos a su cabeza sonaban firmes y suaves, como palmaditas reconfortantes en su espalda. Ambos latiendo en sincronía, diferenciarlos sería imposible para cualquier otra persona, solamente alguien como él, que pasa tanto tiempo escuchando a la naturaleza y componiendo música, podría ser capaz de ver la diferencia. </p><p>Snufkin se volteó y su vista encontró a dos ojos azul claro mirándolo con sorpresa, para después encogerse como siempre lo hacían cuando el troll sonreía . </p><p>-"No puedo dormir" - Moomintroll susurró suavemente, como si hablar más fuerte asustara el sueño que evidentemente ninguno tenía.</p><p>-"Yo tampoco"- respondió Snufkin con un resoplido</p><p>-"Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para matar el tiempo" </p><p>-"¿Qué sugieres?" - preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad. </p><p>-"Mmm, no puedo pensar en muchas cosas que podamos hacer fuera de la tienda… "- Moomintroll pausó, su mirada estaba puesta en sus manos sosteniendo la manta -"Pero siempre he deseado cepillar tu cabello, por supuesto si no te incomoda"</p><p>Snufkin meditó, no por que le incomodara la sugerencia sino porque de pronto le apenaba el hecho de que no tuviera un cepillo. Como conocerás, el viajero no posee muchas cosas, y tener un cepillo nunca había resultado esencial por lo que no se molestó en conseguir uno. </p><p>Pero ahora se sentía exhibido: Moomintroll, con su blanco pelaje y su buen olor a jabón y flores, ¡por supuesto se daría cuenta de su desastroso cabello! Oh, qué humillante, que la única persona que te importa se de cuenta de tu falta de higiene. </p><p>-"No tengo un cepillo" - es todo lo que pudo murmurar</p><p>-"Oh, lo imaginé, pero esperaba que me dejaras usar mis manos" - Moomin respondió, con las orejas de un ligero color rosa. </p><p>Como reflejando al troll, la cara de Snufkin se tornó rosada. </p><p>
  <em>Sus manos, en mi cabello. Sus suaves y limpias manos en mi sucio y desastroso cabello. </em>
</p><p>-"Claro"- respondió antes de que su mente le hiciera acobardarse. </p><p>No era común que Moomintroll intentara empezar el contacto físico, siempre respetó sus barreras, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba Snufkin cada vez se sentía más y más triste de que nunca se atreviera a mostrarle tanto afecto como al resto de sus amigos, y empezaba a considerar si, tal vez, ser el solitario que nunca deja a nadie invadir su espacio personal no era tan bueno como creía. </p><p>Esa careta le había evitado la carga de preocuparse por los sentimientos de otros, demasiado fastidiosa para un espíritu libre como él, e inútil considerando que jamás veía a las mismas personas de nuevo; pero ahora, en lugar de que le trajera paz, únicamente hacía que su corazón doliera cada vez que veía a Moomintroll abrazar con tanto cariño y espontaneidad a otras personas. Con él siempre parecía ensayado: '¿Te puedo abrazar? ¿no te incomodo? dime si debo parar.'</p><p>A veces solamente deseaba gritarle que no necesitaba preguntarle cada vez que quisiera hacerlo, que él era la excepción a la regla de *nadie toca a Snufkin* (irónico que él tuviera reglas cuando siempre expresaba su desagrado a ellas) pero se conocía, y sabía que en ocasiones realmente no deseaba que nadie, ni siquiera Moomin, lo tocara. No podría perdonarse si en un momento así él intentara abrazarlo y lo rechazara fríamente, porque él se conocía a sí mismo y sabía que en ocasiones actuaba distinto a lo que realmente sentía, pero el pobre Moomin pensaría que lo odia. </p><p>Quería esto más que nada y su amigo fue quien lo sugirió primero, así que alejó los deprimentes pensamientos que amenazaban con invadirlo y decidió en su lugar disfrutar de esta oportunidad. </p><p>Lentamente, Moomintroll extendió sus manos a su cabello. Empezó como un ligero roce, como si acariciara a un animal salvaje con el temor de que le mordiera la mano. Cuando Snufkin le sonrió para confirmarle que estaba bien que continuara, haciéndolo sonreír también y, con un poco más de confianza, hundir sus dedos en el cabello castaño. </p><p>De nuevo esa sensación, pero ahora fluyendo de la punta de su cabeza a sus pies. Sin pensarlo Snufkin se acercó para hacerle alcanzar con mayor facilidad la parte posterior de su cabeza, apoyando su cabeza cerca del pecho del troll, con sus manos casi rozando su barriga. </p><p>Cada cepillado era insufriblemente lento y delicado, tanto que a ese paso seguramente tardaría horas en terminar, pero a Snufkin no le preocupaba si tardaban toda la noche en desenredar la maraña en su cabeza. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan fascinante que alguien cepillara su cabello, o tal vez jamás se atrevió, y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera Moomintroll. </p><p>Pronto su cara ardía tanto como en el peor verano y su mente estaba tan nublada que en lo único que lograba pensar era en lo suave que parecía el pelaje de Moomin, así que extendió una mano hacia su barriga para acariciarlo. </p><p>
  <em>Es incluso más suave de lo que parece</em>
</p><p>-"¿Snufkin?" - Moomin paró repentinamente e inclinó su nariz para ver a su amigo</p><p><em>Realmente suave, qué lindo Moomintroll, me pregunto si…    </em> <em>Espera. </em></p><p>Un golpe de razón lo hizo apartarse bruscamente. No se atrevía a levantar el rostro, sin su sombrero su cara ardiendo estaba expuesta, y que el troll lo viera en ese estado era cuando menos humillante. </p><p>-"... Lo siento Moomin. Tal vez es mejor si duermo afuera" -<em> y me tiro al río, no hay otra manera de evadir esta vergonzosa situación. Solamente espero que los peces me puedan arrastrar lejos de Moominvalley</em>. </p><p>Se levantó con esta intención pero una mano lo tomó por la muñeca. </p><p>-"¡Espera!" </p><p>Snufkin elevó sus ojos y se encontró con los de Moomin, brillando con curiosidad, pero sus cejas inclinadas en una expresión agitada. </p><p>-"Por favor no te vayas". </p><p>--------</p><p>-"Quédate aquí, está helando afuera" - Moomin le suplicó intentando no sonar desesperado, pero Snufkin solamente lo miraba atónito. </p><p>
  <em>Oh no, definitivamente hice algo que odió. Lo hice incómodo o crucé sus límites, que grandísimo idiota soy. </em>
</p><p>Moomintroll tragó saliva, su mente ideando mil maneras de pedir perdón mientras esperaba una respuesta </p><p>Snufkin respondió después de un largo silencio -"Perdón. Debí preguntarte si estaba bien si cepillaba tu pelaje también".</p><p>Moomintroll abrió los ojos como platos</p><p>-"¡Por supuesto que está bien!" - exclamó más alto de lo que deseaba- "Realmente me gustaría que lo hicieras, solamente me tomó por sorpresa" - añadió bajando la voz. </p><p>Snufkin suavizó su mirada. </p><p>-"De hecho, parece que lo disfrutaste mucho así que supongo ya es mi turno de ser cepillado" - dijo Moomin con una sonrisa burlona. </p><p>Snufkin soltó una risilla -"Vanidoso, sabes que no lo necesitas. Siempre cepillas tu pelaje dos veces al día".</p><p>-"No puedo evitarlo, me gusta estar limpio. No como otros "- el troll dijo juguetonamente rodando los ojos. </p><p>-"Pfft, mejor baja tus humos o me aseguraré de que crucemos por el charco más lodoso en nuestro camino de regreso".</p><p>-"Como ordene, Capitán harapos apestosos".</p><p>-"Bueno, al menos tengo la decencia de usar ropa. Ustedes Moomins dejan poco a la imaginación" - bromeó Snufkin, pero Moomin dejó de reír. </p><p>
  <em>Tiene razón. </em>
</p><p>Moomintroll realizó de golpe que, efectivamente, él nunca usaba ropa, y de pronto se sentía tan expuesto que, en un pobre intento de cubrirse a sí mismo, dobló sus rodillas.</p><p>-"Tal vez tienes razón, es raro pensar en lo poco de mí que te oculto. Tú ni siquiera me dejas verte sin tu abrigo cuando hace calor"- dijo con una triste sonrisa. </p><p>-"Perdón Moomin. No tenía idea de que te molestara. " </p><p>-"No tienes que pedirme perdón Snuf, entiendo que te desagrada que sepan mucho sobre ti" - bajó su voz, hasta casi murmurar- "es solo que, a veces me pregunto qué tanto te conozco realmente".</p><p>
  <em>Hemos sido amigos por más de cinco años, ¿por qué aún me ocultas cosas? Tu sabes todo sobre mi, no es justo. </em>
</p><p>Ahora si sentía que rompería en llanto. Siempre había sido así, demasiado sentimental. </p><p>
  <em>No es sorpresa que Snufkin aún se sienta incómodo conmigo, debo verme patético. Y mírame ahora, creyendo que me debe algo solamente porque yo ando con el corazón en la mano. Estúpido, estúpido Moomintroll. </em>
</p><p>-"Tú me conoces mejor que nadie" - respondió Snufkin.</p><p>Moomin intentó reír entre dientes - "Bueno, es verdad que recuerdo cosas como tu lugar favorito para pescar o cómo te gusta tomar el café. Pero sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero. " </p><p>Un incómodo silencio se instaló. </p><p>Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería, esas cosas no necesitan decirse en voz alta. </p><p>Snufkin bajó la mirada, interesado en los hilos sueltos de su manga. Tomó una respiración profunda y rápidamente se quitó el abrigo. </p><p>-"¡Espera Snufkin!" - chilló Moomin, su rostro tan rojo como una amapola en plena floración- "No debes hacer nada que no desees, no quiero presionarte".</p><p><em>¡¡Eso no es a lo que me refería!! - </em>Gritaba Moomin interiormente. Siempre había creído a Snufkin como alguien muy intuitivo así que creyó que no necesitaría aclararle lo que había confesado. </p><p>Pero lo había malentendido completamente, y era su obligación como amigo decirle. </p><p>En lugar de eso se tragó las palabras. ¿Cómo podría decirle que fue un malentendido si esto (¡al fin!) le daba la oportunidad de ver lo que había debajo de ese viejo abrigo? </p><p>Incluso si deseaba decirle, la vista lo había dejado sin palabras. El viajero vestía una camiseta de mangas cortas que le permitía ver los parches de pelaje castaño en sus delgados pero fuertes brazos, y, si miraba cuidadosamente, alcanzaba a ver a través de la camiseta el trayecto de su pelaje sobre su pecho y estómago. </p><p>Alrededor de su cintura se enrollaba una cola, muy parecida a la suya. Sin darse cuenta se encontró pensando en qué se sentiría tomarla con sus manos y acariciarla a lo largo, o sentarse muy juntos y accidentalmente enlazarla con la suya. </p><p>
  <em>Eres un pésimo amigo, Moomintroll. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -------</em>
</p><p>Snufkin tembló, esponjando su pelaje. </p><p>
  <em>Demasiado frío. </em>
</p><p>Su camiseta era demasiado delgada para ese clima; pero él no era un cobarde, algo de frío no lo haría echarse atrás. </p><p>-"No, tienes razón Moomin. Soy egoísta, siempre me oculto de ti.</p><p>-" Snufkin, ¡estás temblando! Ten, tomala, debes estar congelándote" - dijo el troll con una mirada preocupada, tomando la manta y poniéndola cuidadosamente sobre los hombros de Snufkin. </p><p>Su cara se tornó seria. </p><p>-"Ahora, yo jamás dije que fueras egoísta. No me tienes que probar nada, mucho menos si te hace sentir incómodo" - Suavizó su expresión con un deje de tristeza- "Confío en ti, y espero que tú igual confíes en mí".</p><p>El troll tomó sus manos, seguramente para evitar que tratara de huir de nuevo, pero, extrañamente, Snufkin no se sentía atado. En su lugar sintió crecer confianza en su interior y redujo la distancia entre ambos con su mirada fija en la del otro.</p><p>
  <em>Tan cerca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puedo ver sus pestañas desde aquí, largas y rizadas como plumas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y sus ojos son un azul tan puro, ni una pizca de otro color. En serio se ven como el cielo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, creo que son mucho más azules que cualquier cielo que haya visto. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-"¿Puedo?" - Moomin preguntó después de un largo silencio. </p><p>La pregunta sobresaltó a Snufkin, así que asintió antes de pensar a qué se refería. </p><p>Una mano liberó la suya y se deslizó por su brazo, cepillando con sus dedos el pelaje que crecía en él. </p><p>Snufkin tembló nuevamente. </p><p>-"Tu pelaje es realmente hermoso, ¿por qué siempre lo cubres?" - Moomin preguntó con la mirada fija en el pelaje que acariciaba. </p><p>-"Yo… No estoy seguro por qué". </p><p>-"Oh" </p><p>A ritmo lento la mano viajó hacia su codo y antebrazo sin levantar los dedos, trazando el recorrido de su pelaje, y deteniéndose al llegar a la manga de su camiseta. Moomin levantó la mirada con curiosidad. </p><p>
  <em>Debe hacer más frío de lo que creía, incluso con la manta no puedo dejar de temblar. ¿Por qué mi cara se siente tan caliente entonces? </em>
</p><p>Pensó Snufkin, lentamente quitándose la camiseta. </p><p>Moomintroll tragó saliva. </p><p>Tímidamente levantó la mano hacia su hombro, tan pequeño que podía cubrirlo completamente con su palma. Sus dedos trazaron su clavícula y el pelaje en su pecho, más oscuro y denso que el de sus brazos. </p><p>Una cosa era cepillar su cabello, ¿pero su suave toque en su piel desnuda? No había punto de comparación. Snufkin sentía que podría pasar toda la vida sintiéndose así, era una sensación maravillosa, como miles de hattifatteners saliendo de los dedos de su amigo para hacer una fiesta en su interior. </p><p>Se sentía increíble. Quería cerrar sus ojos pero sabía que si lo hacía se perdería en esa sensación como antes le había ocurrido, así que en su lugar fijó la mirada en Moomintroll. </p><p>Miró sus orejas, erguidas como siempre lo están cuando se encuentra muy concentrado. Su cola estaba enrollada en su pierna; Snufkin solamente lo había visto hacer esto dos veces antes: cuando interpretó el rol principal en la obra de teatro de Moominpappa y cuando le confesó que rompería con Snorkmaiden. </p><p>Los dedos se detuvieron por encima de su ombligo. </p><p>-"¿Hasta dónde?" </p><p>-"¿Huh? " - Snufkin expresó, confundido</p><p>-"Quiero decir, ¿hasta dónde crece tu pelaje?"</p><p>Meditó su respuesta. Sinceramente, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a su cuerpo, las únicas veces en que se desnudaba eran para bañarse, y esas ocasiones eran rápidas y escasas. </p><p>Miedo comenzó a invadirlo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se veía, ¿y si Moomin lo consideraba desagradable y nunca quería verlo de nuevo? Aún no había empacado suficientes provisiones para irse de viaje por el invierno. </p><p>Y cuando llegara la primavera ¿a dónde iría? </p><p>Nadie lo extrañaría ni le daría la bienvenida cuando regresara. </p><p>No tendría a nadie a quien componer su canción de primavera. </p><p>Perdería a su mejor amigo. </p><p>No puede perder a Moomin. </p><p> </p><p>-"¿Algo anda mal? Perdón, tal vez debería detenerme. Olvida mi pregunta por favor" - Moomintroll retiró su mano con vergüenza. </p><p>-"No" - respondió abruptamente. </p><p>-"Dime qué anda mal Snufkin. Sé que algo te está molestando, vi tu rostro". </p><p>-"Tú no hiciste nada mal. Es sólo que…" - suspiró - "tengo miedo Moomin" </p><p>-"¿A qué le temes, Snuf?" - preguntó el troll, con una voz tan suave que lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse de los ojos de Snufkin. </p><p><em>A que me odies- </em>Susurró a sí mismo. </p><p>-"¿Por qué te odiaría?" - preguntó Moomin confundido</p><p>
  <em>Me escuchó. No tiene sentido evadirlo, debo responder con la verdad. </em>
</p><p>-"¿Sueles pensar en tu apariencia física?" </p><p>Moomin meditó, después le sonrió. </p><p>-"Si, lo hago. Demasiado, de hecho" - soltó una risilla apenada- "Pienso en lo redondo que soy, en cómo mi pelaje es demasiado blanco para esconderme cuando jugamos y mis pies muy cortos para correr. ¡Y mi nariz! Vaya, es lo suficientemente grande para usarla de almohada, si fuera más pequeña podría hacer tantas cosas… ahora que lo pienso, tal vez podría preguntarle a la bruja si puede cambiarla… "</p><p>-"No, ni siquiera lo pienses"</p><p>------</p><p>-"¿Qué? - Moomin frunció </p><p>-"Jamás intentes cambiar tu nariz". </p><p>Moomin cruzó sus brazos -"Bueno Snufkin, sé lo mucho que te desagrada la hechicería pero tener una nariz pequeña como la tuya tiene muchos beneficios. No entiendo por qué te importa que quiera lo mismo".</p><p>-"¿Qué cosa vale la pena lo suficiente como para cambiar algo que te hace ser tú?". </p><p>-" Me hace ver ridículo". </p><p>-"No lo hace". </p><p>-"Todos bromean con lo grande que es, incluso para los estándares de un Moomin. Un poco de magia puede repararlo si le pregunto amablemente a la bruja…" </p><p>-"¡No hay nada que arreglar, amo tu nariz!"</p><p>Ambos se miraron con sorpresa. Snufkin nunca le levantaba la voz a Moomin, ni siquiera cuando estaba enojado. </p><p>-"Perdón, no debí gritar". </p><p>-"¿... En serio?"</p><p>Silencio</p><p>-"¿Realmente amas mi nariz? "</p><p>-"Si"- respondió Snufkin después de otro silencio- "Es del tamaño perfecto para acariciar y cabe perfectamente sobre mi hombro cuando nos abrazamos. Y también amo tu pelaje blanco, brilla como la nieve con los rayos del sol. Amo como tus piernas se mueven cuando bailas, y tu redondez me recuerda cómo las cosas más suaves y tiernas siempre son redondas, sin bordes afilados" - dijo con tanta rapidez que necesitó tomar una respiración profunda al terminar. </p><p>Moomintroll lo miró confundido</p><p>
  <em>¿Ahora me está dando cumplidos? Qué día tan extraño, tal vez las moras que comimos eran venenosas y por eso está actuando tan raro. </em>
</p><p>-"¿Qué te ha picado? No es divertido". </p><p>-"No intenté ser gracioso". </p><p>-"Sigo sin ver qué tiene que ver ésto con la posibilidad de que yo te odie". </p><p>Snufkin bajó la mirada. -"Me da miedo lo que soy debajo de esta ropa". </p><p>
  <em>Oh, con que eso es de lo que se trata. </em>
</p><p>Moomin le sonrió con comprensión. -"Está bien Snufkin, todos tenemos problemas gustandonos a nosotros mismos, no estás solo". </p><p>-"Es distinto…" </p><p>-"¿Qué lo hace distinto?" </p><p>-"Ser consciente de las cosas que a otros pueden no gustarles de ti es más fácil que no conocer esas cosas en absoluto". </p><p>-"¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que otros piensen de ti?" </p><p>-"No otros, sólo tú". </p><p>Moomin se sentó en silencio, el peso de la conversación hacía que su estómago cosquilleara. </p><p>-"Eres mi mejor amigo Snuf. Desearía poder decir que no me importa lo que hay debajo de tu ropa, ¡pero eso no sería verdad porque sí me importa! Es parte de lo que eres, y yo quiero conocerte por completo" . </p><p>Moomin lo tomó de las manos -"Nunca podría odiar lo que eres, ni una parte".</p><p>Justo cuando dijo esto lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de los ojos de Snufkin. </p><p>Las lágrimas se volvieron llanto y pronto ambos estaban llorando, abrazados al otro como sosteniéndose de una boya que los salvaba de hundirse, pero en lugar del desesperante terror a ahogarse los envolvía la calma de liberarse de años de sentimientos e inseguridades reprimidos. </p><p>Varios minutos pasaron después de que cesó su llanto hasta que Snufkin murmuró. -"Tengo frío" </p><p>-"¿Te quieres poner tu ropa?" </p><p>-"Aún no, me da comezón. Tu pelaje es más suave y huele bien" </p><p>-"Oh, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? A este paso me llenaré de tus pulgas" </p><p>-"Qué gracioso, Moomin" </p><p>Con cuidado de no romper su abrazo Moomintroll lo acostó y cubrió a ambos con la manta. </p><p>-"¿Podríamos hacer esto más seguido? Sin la deprimente plática sentimental por supuesto". </p><p>Enrollado debajo de la nariz de Moomin, Snufkin hizo un sonido afirmativo. </p><p>-"Me haría muy feliz si lo hiciéramos". </p><p>Moomintroll sonrió- "Genial" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Algún día hablarían sobre el sentimiento que tanto molestaba a Snufkin, por ahora los suaves brazos que lo envolvían lo arrullaban a un pacifico y seguro sueño. </p><p>Descansar con Moomintroll nunca se había sentido tan cálido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es muy gracioso, empecé escribiendo esta historia con el objetivo de hacerla un smut pero terminó siendo un desahogo emocional jajaja. </p><p>Al principio no pensaba publicarlo en español porque había visto poca interacción del fandom pero me sentí egoísta por no apoyar mi propio idioma. Gracias por leer 💖💖 los quiero mucho Moomin hispano, y gracias especiales a La habitación de Moomin por mantener activo el fandom, ¡son geniales!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>